


October 22, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glowering, Reverend Amos Howell remained with Martha Kent after Supergirl accidentally injured her.





	October 22, 2003

I never created DC.

Glowering, Reverend Amos Howell remained with Martha Kent after Supergirl accidentally injured her minutes ago.

THE END


End file.
